


Peridot

by ImperialMint



Series: i don't want to be that crashing wave [tumblr prompts] [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMint/pseuds/ImperialMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace simply hadn't told the truth about his devil fruit because everyone had assumed his power was what it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peridot

**Author's Note:**

> For yozoraarashi as part of my request series. I hope you enjoy :) This is also unbetaed.
> 
> According to a 1556 manuscript (The Book of Lambspring), the mythical salamander took the form of a white bird. I figured it would be more interesting to go this route rather than an amphibian route!

It had been weeks since Ace had been brought onto the Moby Dick, and he sighed, watching the stars twinkle overhead. His back hurt, though it was a comforting ache than an agonising one, and he itched to pull away the bandages covering his torso. He wouldn’t, of course, as he didn’t want to ruin his fresh tattoo, but it didn’t stop the urge, or the fact he couldn’t sleep.

So here Ace was, watching the stars above and sighing to the sea. She was a gentle companion tonight, rocking the boat and lulling Ace into a comfortable place, free to think about how strange his past few weeks had been. He’d gone from calling Whitebeard his sworn enemy to being part of the family. It hadn’t been an easy change, and Ace had fought his feelings tooth and nail the entire journey, but he’d made it. Ace was finally free, happy and loved.

A breeze picked up, and Ace let fire cover his bare arms, keeping the chill away. He let his power extend further, fire brightening until it shifted, melting into pure white feathers, tips licked with yellow flames.

There was a secret Ace had kept hidden from the world, though it wasn’t sinister or terrifying. It concerned Ace’s power and, as far as he was concerned, it was simply because everyone assumed he’d eaten the Mera Mera no mi instead of his actual fruit. His fruit was a misnamed oddity. It was a bird model, a mythical bird model in fact – one of two – and formed a bird that had complete control of fire. Its form was called a salamander, after the creature that could control any and all forms of fire, and Ace loved it. 

It wasn’t often that he could take to the skies in a white blaze, but Ace loved the times when he could. He supposed now that he was settled on the Moby Dick he’d be able to be completely honest, but it was hard exposing a secret. Still, Ace thought as he closed his eyes, letting his feathers fade, having had enough of the stars, he would love to be able to fly around on a night like this. 

Ace felt the air shift to his side, and he opened an eye a sliver, noticing Marco walking towards him. He always knew when Marco was near, and he suspected Marco felt it too. Ace tried not to think too much of it, though that came at the cost of shoving down certain feelings. 

Even if Marco liked him back (and Ace highly doubted that), there were too many factors to take into account. Marco was older than him by a lot, they were living on the same ship, Ace still had to find his feet properly… it just wouldn’t work.

Or so Ace tried to convince himself. It was a lot harder when Marco was beside him, the two of them alone in their own little world.

“How are you feeling?” Marco asked softly, leaning far over the railing to stare down at the sea. He pulled back with a wide smile, and Ace realised he was probably supposed to answer, rather than stare at Marco.

“Good,” he said quickly, shrugging. “My back aches, but I’m glad.”

Marco nodded slowly. “I can’t say I had that problem myself,” he said with a laugh, and Ace nodded. Well of course he wouldn’t have. Marco’s tattoo was on his chest.

“Now that you’re all inked,” Marco began, “we can finally start celebrating. Oyaji’s picked out an island for us and we should get there some time tomorrow.”

Ace hadn’t been allowed to drink until after his tattoo and so they’d all postponed the celebrations. Ace knew they were headed to an island renowned for its large animals, and excitement clawed at him. He should be able to shift into a full bird form and keep his secret a little longer.

“So what happens now?” Ace asked, nodding to the floor and sinking down. He sat with his back against the railings and waited for Marco to join him. 

Marco sat down beside him, their shoulders just brushing each other. Ace watched as he reached under his sash on the side of his hip and pulled something out, a bar of chocolate. He’d done well to hide that, Ace thought, and he glanced at it enviously. He’d been too busy getting his tattoo to get his own meals today.

“You eat this,” Marco said, handing him the chocolate. “And we talk about whatever you want.”

“I can’t-“ Ace began, but Marco simply dropped the chocolate in his lap. 

“Everyone else who wanted one got one. They forgot to bring you one when they brought you lunch.” Ace looked down at his lap. The bar was a little wrinkled and bent out of shape, the result of being carried around for the entire day, Ace supposed, but it would be glorious to eat. Even more warming was the fact that Marco had thought of him, noticed what he was missing and provided it.

Ace was walking down the dangerous road again.

“I don’t know what I want,” Ace said quietly, opening the chocolate slowly, breaking off a piece and offering it to Marco. Marco took it with a hum, popping it in his mouth.

“The entire ocean’s yours,” Marco said, letting his head fall back. He closed his eyes, and Ace watched his jaw as he chewed on the chocolate. Ace didn’t know how many people got to see Marco like this, but he knew it was a privilege. 

“And whatever you decide, we’ll all be here for you.” Marco opened an eye and Ace looked away. The air was heavy, and Ace knew Marco wasn’t offering as just a friend.

“I think I’m going to head to bed,” Ace said, standing slowly. He offered a hand to help Marco up, and Marco slid a warm hand into his.

“It’s a full fry up for breakfast tomorrow,” Marco said, fingers curling over Ace’s wrist. “Make sure you get up early so you’re guaranteed seconds.”

He let go gently, walking onto the centre of the deck, and Ace watched him, fingers coming to stroke the skin of his wrist where Marco had been touching. It was early days, and Ace knew Marco would never push it, but Ace was certain now that Marco had feelings for him.

Ace wondered if it wouldn’t be so bad to let himself fall. Perhaps, just this once, he’d trust his heart.

**.**

It was early afternoon when they docked on the island, and there was no hesitation to begin unloading the ships. The entirety of the Whitebeard pirates were preparing for a grand feast and Ace was allowed to sneak off, heading to see if the island had anything edible they could collect.

It took Ace a good hour or two to get to the other side of the island, and he strolled onto the beach, sighing as the sun warmed his skin. The sea sparkled, and Ace knew now would be his chance to fly. He’d be able to shift into his zoan form undisturbed.

Ace felt stress pour off of him as he shifted fully, white feathers bright in the afternoon sun. He felt warm and wholesome, and it took a few flaps of his wings and a decent run to become airborne. He made it and let the breeze carry him out from the beach over the water, soaring high above the surf.

It was a feeling unlike any Ace had felt before, and he rode the air currents, peering down at his world. He was on the opposite end of the island to the Moby Dick and his crewmates so there was little to look at, but Ace was content with watching the waves crash against the shore, calling out to the seabirds around him as they swooped close to investigate the huge bird that had suddenly appeared. They all seemed to back off when they realised that the tips of his feathers were coated with flames though, and Ace was left in relative peace.

He felt the presence before he saw it, but Ace didn’t register it a threat until he heard the seabirds around him shriek, diving down out of the way. Ace turned his head to look up, cursing to himself as something pushed him down, pulling at the long feathers that formed his tail.

Ace was quick to move, flapping his wings and swooping out of his attacker’s grasp. He managed to get a quick glance and confirmed that it was a bird that was attacking him – a bird that looked incredibly territorial. It also seemed completely unharmed from Ace’s fire, and he wondered how strong this bird was.

He wasn’t allowed more than a glance, though, for the bird flapped its wings. It was larger than Ace and so it managed to get close to him easily, beak pulling at the tip of Ace’s wing and throwing him off balance.

Ace let out a cry, twisting sharply and dropping closer to the sea. He struggled to climb up again, fear clinging to him as he thought of what the sea would mean if he touched the waves. Ace would die if he hit the surface. He was too far away for anyone to hear and rescue him, and this monster of a bird wasn’t likely to show any mercy.

Ace needed to get over dry land, into the trees and change back into a human. First, he’d need to put space between himself and the other bird, and Ace knew the best way was to use his fire.

He slowed, and, as predicted, the bird’s talons grazed his back, pushing Ace down. With a combination of panic as he plummeted downwards and his plan, Ace let his fire burn over his body, knowing the bird would have no choice but to let go or face serious injury.

The bird let go, as predicted, and Ace rushed towards the shore, ignoring the sting of seawater as he flew just above the waves. He landed on the beach, prepared to transform and make a run for the nearby trees, when he was pinned yet again by the large bird, only this time he had nowhere to escape to.

Ace took a deep breath, willing his fire down. He didn’t want to kill the bird, and it didn’t seem to want to do him harm, and he fought against his instincts, letting the bird push him against the sand. Its dark eyes looked him up and down, long neck stretching to look down at Ace.

It was as strange a colour as Ace was, and it let out a deep grunt, stepping carefully off of Ace and onto the sand. It shook its wings, blue and yellow feathers shimmering, and puffed up the feathers on its chest.

That was when Ace saw the mark, and he shot up in alarm. This wasn’t a territorial bird at all – in fact, this bird didn’t even belong to this island. The mark of the Whitebeard pirates was displayed for all to see on the bird’s chest, and Ace was willing to bet that a similar mark was visible on his own back.

Ace shifted instantly, falling onto the sand with a surprised laugh. He ran a hand through his hair, leaning forwards and shaking his head. 

“I wasn’t expecting that,” he admitted, and the bird – the phoenix, Ace knew it was a phoenix, there was only one other devil fruit that could compare to his so closely – bobbed its head, skin replacing feathers as it returned to human form.

Ace wasn’t surprised as Marco sat himself down on the beach. They’d shared a connection he couldn’t explain before, and now Ace had his explanation. 

“I thought your power came from the Mera Mera no mi,” Marco said, tilting his head. 

Ace nodded.

“I let people assume what they want,” he said. “It’s not a secret I try to keep. It’s just hard when everyone has already made up their mind.”

Marco nodded slowly, and Ace let his hands sink into the sand, building soft balls of sand with clenched fists.

“So you’re my counterpart,” Marco said simply, and Ace looked down, heart beating furiously in his chest. He felt so vulnerable, and he let his hands smooth flat against the sand he’d gathered.

“Yeah,” he said softly. “But it’s not just the bird part of me that likes you.”

Marco looked at him with wide eyes, and Ace sighed. He was tired of keeping secrets and playing the waiting game. It was time to be honest, and he smiled as confidence filled him.

“I know,” Marco said quietly, and there was something in his voice that made the smile fall from Ace’s lips. He brushed sand off of his hands and leaned towards Marco, concern filling his body.

“But?” he prompted, and Marco shrugged one shoulder, sighing.

“Birds like us,” he began, mouth turning down at the corner. This wasn’t something Marco wanted to say, but he always placed practicality before personal comfort. If something needed to be said, Marco would say it no matter what.

“We mate for life. That is what I mean by your power is mine’s counterpart – you burn for me and I sustain you.” Marco looked up, smiling as he met Ace’s gaze. “If you… agree to a relationship between us, it’s not something you’ll be able to dip in and out of.”

Ace understood why Marco was telling him this, but it stung a little.

“I’m not that sort of person,” he said, frowning deeply and crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m not some kid who goes running off to the first person they see, and I’d never abandon someone I loved.”

Ace looked away. “What kind of monster do you think I am?” He’d never be like his father, abandoning the people he loved. That aside, though, he had never felt anything like the emotions he felt for Marco. He knew that is wasn’t just his bird instincts, but his true feelings.

“I don’t think that,” Marco said, voice still low. He sounded ashamed, and Ace let his arms fall to his side, fingers burrowing under sand.

“I just need you to be sure,” Marco continued. He let himself slide backwards, until he was flat against the sand, one hand blocking the sun from his eyes. “I wanted to let you know it’s not just a fling.”

Ace sighed, bringing his legs under him and shifting onto his hands and knees. He shuffled awkwardly until he was above Marco, knees either side of his waist and hands sinking into the sand by Marco’s head.

“I’m not running off anywhere,” Ace whispered, and Marco moved his hand away from his eyes, brushing Ace’s hair back. “I really, really like you,” he finished softly, entire body tingling at the smile Marco gave him.

“Good,” Marco said simply, moving an arm around Ace’s back and pulling him so he was flat against Marco, sand going everywhere.

“I think I have sand in my mouth,” Ace moaned, pushing himself up a little and raising an eyebrow as an idea came to him. “I think you should sort that out.”

Marco laughed, and Ace was so lost enjoying the sound of his laughter that he started a little as Marco rolled him over.

“I really, really like you too,” he said, eyes twinkling as he lowered his head, kissing Ace as if they’d just saved the entire world.

From that moment on, it wasn’t uncommon to see two large birds soaring overhead the Moby Dick, completely oblivious to anyone but each other. It was a sight to see, and the crew adopted them as their lucky figures, staring up in awe as they graced the skies. They didn’t hold their tongues when Marco and Ace were in their human forms, and Ace loved every bit of it, laughing at the jokes. When all was said and done, he’d found the man he loved and he was happy.


End file.
